Once You See
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: AU. The story of outcast Stacy Rowe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Carrie, the 1976 movie, is one of my all time favorites. One of the alter ego pictures that show during the credits of Daria was Stacy in a prom dress, covered in blood just like Carrie. This story arc is loosely based on Carrie.**

**Daria belongs to MTV.**

Stacy Rowe lost her first tooth when she was six and got hit in the face with a soccer ball at PE. Her face was bloody, and she was screaming. That's when Sandi Griffin knew she hated her.

Always the outcast, Stacy wore funny clothes and didn't know how to do her hair right. She didn't wear makeup, but she was happy. She greeted everyone with a smile, and she tried so hard to fit in.

Sandi Griffin and Tiffani Blum Deckler were always the girls everyone wanted to be like, including Stacy. When Quinn Morgendorffer came along freshman year of high school, every boy scrambled to date her. But Stacy noticed that Quinn was nicer than the others. She didn't _try_ to hurt anyone. That was Sandi. Stacy greeted Quinn on her first day of school, and Quinn responded with a smile. That made Stacy's week.

Christopher Rowe lost his wife to a car accident when Stacy was three. This left him bitter and mad at everything. He was very strict and had a mile long list of rules for Stacy. No skirts above the knee. Go to bed at eight. No high heels. No cable television. No rock or pop music.

But sometimes, when he was at work, Stacy watched fashion shows of TV and danced to happy songs on the radio. It made her feel a little lighter inside.

After a intense game of tennis one spring day in senior year, the girls hit the showers. Stacy stood under the warm stream, sighing happily. Turning around, her foot stepped on a bar of soap and she went tumbling into a naked Sandi Griffin. Sandi shrieked into her ear. "LESBO! GET OFF ME!" Stacy was sprawling, accidentally placing her hands in the wrong places as she tried desperately to pick herself up. Sandi continued to scream and swear. The girls began chanting. "Lesbi-honest, lesbi-honest,"

When Stacy finally got up, Sandi slapped her in the face and walked away. The girls who were changing giggled and murmured. Stacy sobbed, hiding in a corner.

Once almost everyone was gone, a red haired girl offered a hand. "C'mon," she said. "We're gonna be late."

"Q-Quinn?"

"Yeah. Get dressed, c'mon." Quinn stood by as Stacy got dressed. "What's your next class?"

"B-b-biology,"

"Mine, too. Come with me."

"Wh-why are you helpin' me?"

"Don't ask. Just walk."

And so they did.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Not very exiting, but I've got a lot planned for this story. Reviews are appreciated. :-)**

**-Lulamae**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Daria belongs to MTV. I've created the character of Chris to be the "Tommy Ross" of this story. Every character is a little different in this story: Quinn is a little more committed, Sandi is nastier. Just a little note before this story takes off.**

Stacy shivered all through biology. Whispers and taunts of "lesbo" and "dyke" filled her ears. The story, which was blown way out of proportion already, was making its way around the school. The only one who seemed oblivious to it all was a boy named Chris. He was Quinn's boyfriend, and he was what the girls called "cute". Boys never took interest in Stacy, but Chris took the seat between her and Quinn, and gave her a smile. She blushed and nervously tried to smile back. Quinn began whispering to him and he didn't give her another glance.

Chris _was _a cute boy, Stacy realized. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had a gap between his two front teeth, but Stacy thought that was...charming, in an odd way. But a boy like him never would give her a chance.

Posters for the Spring Fling were plastered all over the walls of the school. Her father would never let her go, and who would ask her on a date, anyway? Sometimes she dreamed of dating a boy. Kissing one, even having sex like the other girls did. But the idea of her father finding out and yelling at her, hurting her for it, was too scary to think of.

He would lock her in her room for hours at a time when she did something he didn't like, such as laugh too loud or speak about something he didn't approve of. It was scary to be locked in that cold, dark room for so long, but it was something she could remember happening for such a long time it was almost normal. She knew she was different than the other kids. She didn't want to be.

As soon as she got home, she turned on the radio to the station everyone else listened to and pulled a book out of her backpack. She had read this murder mystery from her school's library so many times, but her father didn't allow her too many books and this was so engrossing. She loved listening to music and reading and feeling happy for three hours every day after school, but it never lasted long enough.

* * *

"So is it true Stacy Rowe tried to get all scissor sisters with you in the showers today?" Jeffy Harold, Sandi Griffin's boyfriend asked as they walked into the pizza place.

"That goddamn bitch," Sandi snarled. "She needs to pay, I swear to God," they slid into a booth with Quinn and Chris.

"Who?" Quinn asked.

"Stacy Rowe, apparently," Jeffy stole a sip of Chris's soda.

"Oh. She didn't mean to, Sandi," the redhead murmured uneasily.

Sandi snorted. "Bull fucking shit."

"She slipped. You saw it."

"Yeah. Sure. 'Slipped'." The boys looked confusedly at each other.

Quinn chewed her nails as Sandi and Jeffy complained about how annoying Stacy was.

"Is everything alright?" Chris whispered. Quinn stood up and stormed out of the building.

"God, what is her childhood trauma?" Sandi rolled her eyes. Chris sighed and ran after her.

"Quinn! Quinn," he found her sitting on the bench outside. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, baby."

"I need you to ask Stacy Rowe to the prom."

* * *

About half an hour before her father came home, Stacy usually turned off the music and made sure everything looked nice for her father. Today, though, he came home early. He walked in as she was dancing to a fast song.

"_Stacy Anne Rowe._" his voice was booming and frightening. She winced and rushed to turn off her music, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. "Go to your room."

"No, dad, I-"

"_Go to your room._" she ran up to her room and sat with her head laid on her knees. She stayed that way for awhile until her father came storming in.

"What is this?" he said, holding up her book.

"A book. Daddy-"

"Stupid fucking child. I give you rules. I give you freedom. What do you do? You break my rules. You abuse your freedom."

"Dad, but-"

"Don't talk back to me, dumb shit." Stacy began crying. "Oh, now she's crying,"

Stacy heard something in her mind, in her father's voice. _Stupid bitch._ Her eyes widened. _Goddamn idiot_. She could hear her father, what he was thinking. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, his face angry. Stacy was breathing heavily, her eyes focused on the door. _Watch what I can do._ She thought.

And, without the use of her hands, she slammed the door in her father's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A note-this story is based on "Carrie", but I wanted to give Stacy more than just telekinesis. She is also telepathic. **

**Daria belongs to MTV.**

As soon as she had shut the door, her father had come right back in and slapped her, screaming insults and swears in her face. She felt almost numb to the pain now, so she just sat there and waited for her father to finish. When he walked out, she waited until he was downstairs to shut the door in the same way she had before. Then she looked at the torn up book pages on the floor.

Her eyes got wide. Her head hurt, faintly. But, if she concentrated, the pages of the book rose up. She didn't know how to process this. _If I concentrate hard enough I can move things._ She kept saying those words to herself, as if it were a dream and she would wake up. This was too real to be a dream.

* * *

Quinn stood on the front steps of her house, arms crossed.

"Fine, I'll do it," Chris sighed. She kissed his cheek.

"It means the world, Chris."

"Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "See ya."

They kissed, and he drove off.

Quinn walked into the house to be greeted by her sister. "Hey!" Quinn squeaked. Daria was in college, but she was home for summer break now. "You're home early!"

"It's the end of May," she tried her best the reciprocate the tight hug her sister gave her.

"Well, I have lots to tell you," Quinn began as they walked up the stairs.

Quinn told Daria everything about Stacy Rowe, someone who Daria remembered from when she went to Lawndale High (they wee only a year apart), and everything they had done to her, and how bad she felt.

"Hmm," Daria hummed. "Well, what are you going to do about it."

"I asked Chris to take her to the Spring Fling instead of me. Maybe...it'll...make her happy. I just feel so bad."

"Has Chris asked her yet?"

"No, not yet," Quinn sighed. "But I don't even know if she'll say yes."

"Well, I think...you should give it a shot. Just try."

"Really?"

"Really. See what happens. I can't imagine it hurting anyone."

"Thanks, Daria."

* * *

Stacy was huddled in the corner of the library, paging through a book on mind reading. "Hi," a voice from behind said. She quickly whipped her head around.

"H-h-hi."

"What's up?"

"Why're you talkin' to me?"

"Because...because I wanna."

"D-do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I do! You're Stacy Rowe! Do you know who I am?"

Stacy's brow furrowed. "'S not funny,"

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"What d'ya want?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Then ask me," she stared at her shoes.

"Stacy, will you...will you go to the prom next Saturday with me?"

"Wha?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

"I-I-I...I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

Chris gently took her hand. "Yes you can. Say yes, Stacy. Please."

"Why are you picking on me like this? Don't you know I know who you hang around with? You're not funny!"

_I gotta get her to say yes._ She heard in her mind. What did that mean?

"I told you, I'm not tryin' to be funny." _Say yes._

"F-fine. Fine." _Yes!_ his voice exclaimed in her head, and she repressed a giggle.

"Thanks, Stacy. It's gonna be great." he gave her an awkward hug and ran off.

_A boy just asked me to prom._

_A boy...just asked me to prom._

A rare grin broke out on Stacy's face. In that moment, she was completely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris walked to his girlfriend's house, thinking of Stacy the whole time. She seemed so reluctant at first, but once she finally accepted, he noticed a smile had started to turn the corner of her lips. She wasn't ugly by any means. Even though some pimples dotted her forehead, she had pretty eyes and pink lips, and she was a tiny girl. She seemed very nice and pretty. Maybe he'd finally get to know her.

"Did you ask her?" Quinn asked when he got to her house.

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, pulling her boyfriend into a hug. "Thank you, Chris. I can't say it enough."

"I know," he smiled, and she gave him a happy kiss.

* * *

"Stacy," her father began at dinner that night. "I won't be home until seven tomorrow. You better not do anything stupid."

"O-o-okay," she mumbled. She took a bite of her chicken as it hit her. _I can go out and buy my dress tomorrow. For the prom._ A smile made its way onto her face.

_What's the dumb slut smiling about_? she heard, then bit her lip.

* * *

Stacy wished she had a bike like the other kids. It was starting to get hot outside and walking a several blocks to the mall made sweat form onto her forehead.

Her father usually took her money, but she had been saving since she was eleven. She had almost one hundred dollars. She figured she could find a nice dress for that much. She suddenly was glad she had hid her money from him in her little chest her mother had given her when she was a baby.

She stopped at a dress shop and looked around for awhile. They were all nice, but nothing really stood out to her. She moved on to a few more before she started getting slightly discouraged. She sighed and walked into a second hand shop on a whim.

In the dress aisle, she saw the prettiest thing she had seen all day. It was simple, but that's the way she wanted it. She wanted to fit in, not stand out obnoxiously.

She tried it on, a pale yellow dress that fell just at her knees. It was a spring-type dress, with a white lace hem, It hugged her body just the right way. She found herself smiling in the mirror. _I'm pretty. I feel pretty._

It was only twenty dollars, which was cheaper than any other dress she had seen. She also found blush and foundation, which she had seen other girls put on, figuring it couldn't be too hard. Finally, she picked up mascara and lipstick. _I'll look like the others. I'll be pretty._

She came home before her father and hid the things she had bought in her closet. She was going to tell her father that she was going that night.

When he came home, they had dinner in silence until she broke it by beginning with, "Daddy, guess what?"

"What?"

"Th-there's this boy named Chris-" she couldn't get any farther than that until her father butted in.

"Boy?" he asked forcibly.

"Daddy, he asked me to the prom."

"Prom," he said darkly. "Prom."

"Daddy, I wanna be like the other kids. I wanna be pretty. I want...I wanna go to prom. It's next Saturday. I accepted."

"No."

"Yes, Daddy."

"You're not going and that's final. Now clean this up."

"No, Daddy, I'm gonna go!"

"No, you won't, you dumb fuck!"

Stacy, suddenly full of and anger and force, pushed her father back with her mind. It was sudden and she was frightened. "Daddy-"

"What are you trying to pull, Stacy?" _What the fuck?_ his voice was screaming in her head.

"I can hear you, Dad. I can hear your thoughts. I can move things. With my mind; if I think hard enough."

"It's not fucking funny,"

"_Why does everyone think I'm funny? I'm not funny!_" she screamed. She breathed heavily for a few seconds. "You can't stop me, Daddy. I'm goin' to prom with that boy, and they're gonna like me. They'll like me."

"Go to your room." She glared at him for awhile, then ran upstairs.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have really been on a roll with this story. I haven't written anything serious since November (or whenever it was when I ended my story "Dear Journal"), so it felt so nice to delve into a story again. Thanks a lot for the support and reviews. I decided to keep the idea of pig's blood as it was in the original Carrie story.**

Monday morning. Six days until big dance. Stacy awoke at her normal time, just as her father walked out the door to go to work.

She wondered if she had scared her father last night; if he believed her. She wondered if he loved her like other kid's parents did. She wondered if she loved him, or if she forced herself to.

After her mother died, Stacy's father took her to a kid's psychiatrist. She talked about feeling happy and knowing her mom was happy in the sky with Jesus. Stacy played with the toys and nodded her head and said "I know".

When she was six, she started going to elementary school, and after being incredibly sheltered, it overwhelmed her. She dressed funny. The other kids dressed brightly and laughed and played house. Stacy didn't know how to play house. Stacy dressed in dark colors. Stacy was the "quiet girl". Stacy was the "funny kid".

_I'm not funny. I'm just like them. Aren't I? _she thought.

In junior high, Stacy realized she was not pretty. Sandi Griffin was pretty. Tiffani Blum-Deckler was pretty. Brooke was pretty. Stacy had pimples and was chubby and chewed her nails. So she started sitting in the back of the class and didn't say much anymore.

This didn't keep her from being friendly. She still smiled and said "hello," when she could. She cried, though. Silently, in the back of a classroom, tears would form in her eyes. She'd sit alone at lunch and nibble on her sandwich while tears spilled down her cheeks. She was happy sometimes, but she was mostly sad.

_I'm going to be like them. _For years, it had been her obsession, her goal. To be like them.

* * *

Wednesday night, Sandi giggled as her and Jeffy sped down to a farm. A plan had been scheming in her head ever since she had heard Stacy had been invited to prom.

"I dunno," Jeffy had said when she presented him with the idea. "Seems pretty...sick to me."

"A sick trick for a sick girl." Sandi scowled. "God, is she gonna pay."

The pigs were loud, shrieking in protest. Sandi did not feel one little twinge of guilt-no, not one. Jeffy, though, was about to barf as he killed the pig. His girlfriend watched, smiling smugly.

* * *

Quinn took a sip of iced tea and sat down next to her sister on the couch. "Hey, so did Chris ever ask Stacy?"

"Yeah,"

"Is she going?"

"I think so."

A rare smile turned up the corners of Daria's mouth. "Good for you."

Quinn loved Chris. He had been there for her since tenth grade. Sandi and Tiffani were fun to chat to about shoes and hair and things, but they never understood how she felt. She watched them make fun and abuse Stacy for so long. Hell, she even joined in sometimes. But she wanted to change, and she wanted to be happy and not have this sickening weight constantly on her chest. There was so much in Stacy's eyes. Hurt, and rain, and coldness, all these emotions brewing in her eyes. Whatever came out of this attempt, Quinn hoped it would lift the sadness from her face and bring joy to a girl who never harmed anyone.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm in another musical (Willy Wonka, if anyone's wondering), so I've been busy. Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Friday. One day til dance. Stacy was jittery, more than she had been the whole week. The day was strangely cloudy and windy. Stacy was one of the only ones eating outside at lunch. Quinn looked out the window and saw her, nibbling on her sandwich and trying to keep her hair out of her face. She rose from her chair and began walking out.

"Where are you going?" Tiffani asked.

"Out," she replied. She smiled at Stacy as she approached her. "Hi," she said, sitting down at her table. Her brow furrowed.

"Why're you here?"

"I dunno, you seemed...lonely." she opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Are you excited for the dance?"

"I-I guess...you're...n-not comin'?"

Quinn shook her head. "Nope."

"You set Chris up with me,"

"Yeah, but he's happy to go with you. He likes you."

"No he doesn't." she murmured. "He'd rather go to...go to the dance with you."

"We went to every dance for two years together, I'm sure one won't make a difference. It's just one night."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you just sitting with me...'cause you feel...sorry for me?"

"No. Stacy, you're a nice girl. You're sweet, you say 'hi'."

"But I'm different. I'm funny, the other kids think I'm funny."

"I don't think you're funny." Quinn said. Stacy was shaking very slightly and looking at her shoes.

"What do you think I am, then? You teased me in the showers, when I fell on Sandi! You used to throw spitballs at me in seventh grade! You were just like them until you decided...decided t-to...p-p-pity me!" she yelled, stuttering and shaking and balling her hands up.

Quinn's mouth hung open, but she was unable to speak. Stacy stormed off, her face buried in her hands. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"Why were you talking to Stacy Rowe?" Brooke asked as they walked back to class. Quinn didn't reply.

_For years, you look_

_You look at someone passing by_

_And then one day you see her,_

_One day you finally see her._

_I've never seen her angry,_

_I hate I made her angry._

_...And now, I know_

_That once you see,_

_You can't unsee..._

**A/N: Lyrics at the end are from Carrie the Musical. Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stacy ran her fingers along her yellow prom dress. Chris was coming to pick her up in an hour. She had put her hair in curlers and took a long bath, but she was still very nervous.

The front door slammed. Her father was home. She rushed downstairs in her blue robe. "What the hell is in your hair?"

"C-c-curlers," she stammered. _Don't be scared, _she told herself. She crossed her arms and opened her mouth uneasily. "I-I'm going to go...finish getting ready for prom, that's what I-I'm gonna do."

She had began making her way up the stairs when her father said, "He's not going to come."

"Of course he's coming, daddy."

"They're gonna laugh at you. No one likes you." Stacy sharply turned around and pushed her father back a few inches causing him to fall into the couch.

"Stay there, daddy." she stormed up the stairs, trembling with a strange confidence.

* * *

The sound of a car honking outside her house broke Stacy's train of thought. She shot up from her bed and checked herself in the mirror. Grabbing her purse, she uneasily made her way downstairs. _If everyone can do this, why can't I?_ she asked herself. _  
_

_Because you're different._

_I am not different._

_not different_

_different_

_NOT DIFFERENT._

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi," Chris said warmly.

"Y-you look h-h-handsome." she stammered.

"Well, thank you. You look beautiful." He tied a white corsage around her wrist. "Does it match the right way?"

"Yes," she nodded, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Yes, thank you."

"That's good, then," he took her hand. "Let's go." she nodded again.

Walking to Chris's car and getting in was slow and surreal. "Feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He started the car and they made their way to the school.

As soon as they walked in, Stacy felt overwhelmed. Her chest tightened, making it hard to breathe.

_you look stupid_

_they're gonna laugh at you_

_laugh_

_stupid _

_different_

"Do you wanna...leave, get a bite to eat, then come back, or...somethin'?" Chris asked.

"No," replied Stacy, "I wanna do this." the voice was screaming in her head, but she fought it. They sat down at a table, and Brooke and her date, Jamie, immediately approached them.

"Hi, guys," she exclaimed. "Wow, you look great," she told Stacy. "Where'd you get that dress?"

"Goodman's,"

"That thrift store?"

"Y-yeah..."

"No shit?" Brooke's eyes widened.

Stacy was silent for a moment. _How do I reply to that..._ "No shit!" she exclaimed, a little too loudly. Jamie laughed.

"So is it true you guys are nominated for prom king and queen tonight?" he asked. They looked at each other uneasily.

"O-oh..." Stacy began.

"I'll vote for ya!" Brooke said, walking off.

"You okay?"

_He keeps asking if I'm okay._ "I'm fine."

"Want some punch?"

"Sure,"

"Gotcha." he got up and left, leaving her alone.

* * *

Quinn drove up to the school. She couldn't have stayed home. She had to see how everything turned out. The first thing she saw was Stacy, sitting alone at one of the tables. A faint smile was on her lips, and she looked rather pretty. Chris handed her a drink and she smiled. Quinn sighed. _She looks so at ease...so happy. Oh, it worked.__  
_

A slow song began to play and she saw Chris say something to his date. She nodded and he rose from the table and took her hand. _They're going to dance. _

Chris held Stacy close and they danced. She seemed uneasy at first, but he guided her gently, teaching her how to slow dance. Once she got the hang of it, it was natural, and she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was happy. Quinn was happy.

"Heeeeeeey, Quinn," Tiffani greeted. "Wow, you're reeeeeally under-dressed..." her slow, familiar drawl was not something Quinn wanted to hear. "You said you didn't plan on...coming..."

"Uh, yeah...I, um, caved. Is...Sandi here?"

"I dunnooooooo...I haven't seen heeeeer..."

She sighed in relief and ran her fingers through her hair. "Good."

"Whaaaat do you meeeean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Did you see Staaaaaacy Roooowe? Looook at heeer."

"Yeah,"

Tiffani tilted her head in her usual clueless way. "Sooooo different, huuuuh? And looook...she's with Chriiiiis!"

"Yeah, I know."

Quinn walked away from Tiffani, who was still staring at Stacy, now sitting back at the table.

"Hi," she said. Stacy's eyes widened.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?"

_she's mad_

_thinks your stupid_

_gonna laugh at you_

_laugh _

_at_

_you_

_laugh at you_

_laugh_

_STOP_

_right in your face just you watch_

_STOP_

"Calm down," Quinn said as gently as she could. "I...I couldn't help myself. I had to see how you were. With Chris."

"Y-y-you're not mad?"

"No, not at all. Stacy...you're gorgeous. Beautiful." a pink appeared on Stacy's cheeks. _Pretty._

"Thank you."

"Quinn," Chris said as he reappeared with more punch.

"Hi," she replied awkwardly. "I...just came to see how things worked out."

"Everything is fine," Chris assured. Quinn saw Tiffani waving at her from across the the gym and walked over to her.

Ms. Li, the school principal, tapped the mic on the stage, causing feedback to ring through the speakers. Everyone winced.

"Ohoho! Sorry!" she exclaimed. "Students of Lawndale High, it is now time to vote for your prom king and queen! This is an _important _and _exciting _event! Choose wisely!" as she spoke, Brooke handed out ballots. There were four options, and Chris Harris and Stacy Rowe were one of them.

"Let's vote for ourselves," Chris whispered.

"Why?"

"Because we can."

_Why can't I? Why not?_ She boldly checked the box by her and her date's name. The music was growing louder, her heart was pounding, and suddenly she realized he was holding her hand. _Oh._ They smiled at each other.

Everything was a blur of loudness and movement and color until Ms. Li took her place back on stage. "Students of Lawndale High, we have chosen your king and queen!" Chris squeezed her hand harder. "The prom king and queen for Lawndale High's class of 2002 are...Chris Harris and Stacy Rowe!"

Stacy's eyes widened as her and Chris walked hand-in-hand to the stage. She felt light shining on her as they put a plastic crown on her head and a bouquet of flowers in her arms. A smile, a genuine, beautiful smile, spread across her lips.

* * *

Sandi grinned as she checked to see if the bucket was secured, ready for her plan.

"I can't believe you rigged this. I can't believe you're doing this." Jeffy sighed for the millionth time that night.

"Shut the fuck up," Sandi groaned. "Look at that stupid little cow."

Stacy wasn't a cow. She was beautiful. She was happy.

The students and teachers continued to clap. "Three...two..." Sandi took a deep breath, "One."

Stacy looked up just as a bucket of blood fell and doused her.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

When the blood first hit her, everything was surreal. She stood silent for a few moments, though they seemed like hours. She was cold, right down to her bones. Her stomach churned and the cake she had eaten earlier was making its way back up her throat. The bucket had hit Chris, and he had fallen unconscious. Dead? Unconscious?

Stacy vomited right on stage. There were some exclamations of disgust, but the room became silent in a matter of seconds. She continued to stare, a heat slowly forming in her stomach, her chest, her head. It was burning, screaming, worse than ever. An anger. A _rage._ Burning.

_burning_

_fire_

_burning fire_

_fire _

_fire_

_fire_

Ever so calmly, Stacy tilted her head, locking all the doors. Then she focused on one of the huge gym lights, her eyes unblinking. It wobbled, then fell on a table, catching the tablecloth on fire. She did this with all the other gym lights, the screams deafening to everyone else but nonexistent to Stacy.

She had them all trapped. They were all burning to death.

_burn in hell you all hurt me you hated me now you're gonna burn in hell you nasty people you you you fucks_

She made her way out as quickly as she could. The building was locked from all sides, burning down slowly.

_i hate you all all of you fucks fuck fuck fuck fuck daddy says fuck is a dirty word_

_no_

_don't think of daddy_

_fuck you_

_fuck daddy_

She began to walk, shaking the whole way. She still felt surreal, as if she were floating. Nothing was really happening. Was it...?

She followed the familiar path to her house, opening the door without her hands. A cup of coffee was split across the dining room table. Her father hung from the ceiling. He had hung himself with his tie.

_daddy !_

_? !_

Stacy ran outside, unsure of what to do. A pain spread across her chest as she sunk to the ground. A car sped by as she laid down in the dirt, letting herself die. The car turned around and stopped in front of her house.

_go away please ..._

"Oh my God," a breathless, slightly familiar voice said.

"Who...? Oh my God, is that _Stacy Rowe?_ Is she alive?"

"Daria, what's going on?"

_daria_

_quinn's sister_

_funny girl they thought she was a brain _

_jane_

_daria's friend art girl_

_who ... who is the other boy_

"Trent, help me lift Stacy up,"

_trent _

_?_

They laid her down in the back of what seemed like a car and her head rested on someone lap. Everything was blurry when she opened her eyes. "Stacy?" Daria asked. A strange, throaty sound came out of Stacy.

"What's up?" the boy asked.

"Just drive, Trent."

"Why...?" Jane began.

"I don't know, Jane. I don't even know if she knows."

"Where's Quinn?"

"She went to the prom..."

Stacy began to cough, tears filling her eyes as she realized what she had done. Her whole body shook with sobs. "Stacy...Stacy..." Daria smoothed her bloody hair out of her face.

_"ikilledherikilledthemallsetitonfirewithmymindthat'swhaticandoicanmovethingsikilledyoursisterdariakilledthemalli"_

"Wh-what?" Daria stammered, her voice faltering.

"Daria, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Let's just get her home and into a bed." Trent said. Everything was black from that point on.

* * *

Daria carried Stacy to the bath and undressed her, setting her in the hot water that instantly turned red. "Oh, God, Stacy..." she shook her head as Stacy began to cry again.

"Daria! Daria!" her mother called.

"Just a moment," she whispered, walking out of the bathroom.

"Daria, did you hear the school set on fire? Quinn was in there! I-I was j-just told..." her mother trailed off, horrified. "Sh-she's...the police, th-they..."

"Mom...I know. Me, Jane, and Trent found Stacy lying on the ground, covered in blood, in front of a house. She has no idea what's going on."

"Th-that's that girl Quinn got Chris to go to prom with..." Helen gasped.

"She's terrified, mom. I put her in the bath. I need to go be with her right now. Jane and Trent are here too." Helen walked off in a rush of tears and confusion.

"Doin' alright?" Daria asked, joining Stacy, who was staring, wide-eyed, at the water.

"_what did i do?_"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"I killed your sister, Daria...I killed them all...do you know what they did to me?" She didn't answer._ "_They made fun of me...all my life all they've done is laugh at me...and then they dumped..._blood_ on me. So I killed them..."

Daria opened her mouth to answer, but couldn't. "Now my daddy hung himself and I have no one,"

"You have me," she finally answered, in a crackly, odd-sounding voice.

"B-but," Stacy began.

"Let's get you out of the bath, then we'll talk."

Daria dressed Stacy in one of Quinn's pajamas. Although she felt cleaner, she was still shaky and nervous and disoriented. They both made their way to Quinn's room, Daria helping the girl lay down, covering her in blankets. It seemed like she was dozing off, so she left to talk to her boyfriend.

"Everything alright?" he asked as she thundered downstairs. Her mother was talking to her father in the kitchen, hushed but tearful. Jane was doodling absentmindedly in a notebook while watching TV with her brother.

"Oh," Daria sighed. "No. Nothing's alright." Finally she broke down, burying her face into Trent's chest, tears escaping her eyes. "My sister is gone and Stacy is lying in her bed and everything all seems like a very bad dream."

He pressed a kiss to her head. "I gotta get going. I have work tomorrow, but let me know how everything goes. I love you," he kissed her on the lips, right in front of Jane and Helen and Jake and everyone, just for a moment.

"See ya, amiga. Keep us updated." Jane gave her friend an uncharacteristic squeeze.

"Bye," Daria replied halfheartedly as they left.

"Daria," her mother began once they had gone. "How's Stacy?"

"Asleep, in Quinn's bed. I think I'll stay with her tonight."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Mom," she said, horrified, "We're going to take her in! Her dad is dead, her mom is dead, she has literally _no one._ We can't just throw her out like everyone else has."

"But, Daria...she must've had _some_ part in what happened tonight..."

"She is terrified, mortified, confused, and miserable."

"This is not a time to flaunt your vocabulary skills."

"But she _is! _She needs someone more than ever now. I'm going to be that person for her." With that, Daria returned to Stacy. She was still awake.

"Daria?" she asked hoarsely. "A-are you m-mad at me?"

"I don't know," she replied, quietly.

"Why did you let me stay here?"

"Because you need someone. I wasn't just going to let you die."

Stacy, unsure of how to reply, said, "O-okay. C-can you stay here tonight?"

"I was planning on it," Daria stripped off her jeans and crawled into bed with her. Her breaths were wavering, her body quivering. She seemed to be cold all over. "Just sleep." she murmured. It had been an exhausting night, both physically and emotionally, for Daria. She found herself dozing off quickly, and Stacy was soon doing just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite Helen's reluctance, Stacy stayed with the Morgendorffers. For a week, there was an odd silence in the house. Quinn's absence hung in the air all day, reminding everyone that she was gone. It hurt.

Stacy spent most of this time sleeping. She did not speak, and for a while Helen and Jake wondered if she had gone mute from trauma. Daria stayed right by her side.

Quinn's funeral was quiet and small, considering most of her friends were gone as well. Stacy did not come. Helen tearfully asked Daria to say a few words for her sister, and though she hesitated, she agreed.

"My sister was someone who I didn't get along with all the time. But she had a heart of gold. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She loved and was loved, by me and many, many others. Her death was too soon, and definitely not ideal. But my hope is that she is now in a peaceful, happy place, and that I will soon join her. I loved her, always. And I will continue to love her." Though she stayed strong through the whole speech, her voice cracked on the last words, and tears finally came into her eyes.

Soon, though, after the effects of Quinn's death began to fade, Stacy became a part of the family. She joined them during meals and even spoke a few words now and then. Daria and Jane let her join them when they hung out in her room, listening to music or watching TV or sketching and writing and chatting. Stacy had never felt welcome before, by anyone. Though she sad little, her faint though genuine smiles proved she was happy to be there.

"What are you going to do with her when you go back to college?" Helen asked Daria one day.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She had been saying that a lot lately. "Can't she just stay here? Is she a problem? She doesn't do anything wrong! She's quiet, she doesn't cause any trouble, she keeps to herself, and you're annoyed having her here?"

"That's not what I said, Daria. She's not my child. I barely know the girl. It's like there's a ghost in the house."

"That's all you think of her? A ghost?"

"That's not what I mean!" Helen exclaimed. Daria groaned and stomped off.

Later, she knocked on her mother's office door. "Mom, I'm sorry," she said through the door. She let her daughter in with a sigh. "I just...I guess I feel really...protective of Stacy...after...after losing a sister." Helen was silent.

"I understand that." she finally said. "I'm sorry, too, for being so insensitive. Stacy _seems_ like a sweet girl. I just wish she'd speak out a little more."

"It's hard for her."

"I know...thank you for being there for her, Daria." Helen smiled weakly. Daria returned it.

One of Stacy and Daria's favorite things to do was go to the library. Every week, they went and found new books to read. Daria had always loved to go to the library when she needed comfort, and sharing it with Stacy made it all the more special. Books were some of Stacy's favorite things, and Daria was always happy to lend some to her. Her favorites were F. Scott Fitzgerald's books, but she also enjoyed mysteries and Edgar Allen Poe stories.

"How's that one?" Daria asked when she lent her a book full of his stories.

"Spooky," Stacy chuckled a little.

"I read those over and over. They're some of my favorites."

"I like them too. They make me think. It's nice to think."

Daria let herself laugh. "It is, isn't it?"

They spent three happy months together, and for the first time in her life, Stacy was warm and welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Anastasia Amelia Rowe died August 20th, 2002, in her sleep. The girl was seventeen years old, but was going to turn eighteen in September. She was apart of the Lawndale High School prom disaster, and one of the only survivors. Some say she was the cause, though nothing is proved to be true. Her mother, Amelia Elizabeth Rowe, died when she was three, and her father committed suicide the same night of the prom disaster. Stacy was taken in by Daria Morgendorffer, the oldest daughter to Helen and Jacob Morgendorffer. Quinn, their youngest, had died in the fire during prom night. She stayed with them for almost three months until peacefully passing on. What caused her death is unknown."_

Daria read those words over and over until her stomach began to churn. She had found Stacy the morning of August 20th, their library day, unmoving in her bed.

And yet, Daria almost felt she should have suspected it. Stacy had become much weaker in the past month, her skin became translucent and she became sickly. Helen assumed it was because of trauma. She had days where she slept, or days where she was a nonstop talker. She went from one extreme to the other, and after July being such a good month for her, they were confused.

There was no funeral, just a burial service. Only the Morgendorffers were there, and Jane, who had become close to Stacy as well. "I can't believe this," she muttered as they lowered her casket into the ground.

"I'm glad we're going back to Boston soon, Jane," Daria sighed.

"Why?"

"Because then I can focus on school and forget everything that happened."

"I know it's hard," Jane nodded. She didn't know what to say afterward, so she became silent.

They buried Stacy next to her mother and father, and just a little ways away from Quinn. For a little while after the service, Daria stood in front of the graves, wondering why it all had to happen. Trent joined her, lacing his fingers through hers. "It's gonna be okay." he murmured. "Maybe not now, maybe not for a long time. But it's gonna be okay."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Everyone does," Jane added. "But, like you said, we're gonna go back to Boston soon and we can forget for a little while."

"I hope I can forget," Daria replied. "Trent, take me home."

"Of course." The three walked off, leaving Quinn and Stacy for the time being. Daria would return many more times in her life. She did eventually forget her pain and sorrow, but she never lost her love for her sister, and her friend.

And on her desk, she always kept two pictures: one of Quinn in her senior year, smiling brightly with the sun behind her, all her freckles popping out, and one of Daria and Stacy, reading intently while a pile of books stood nearby.

**A/N: More sappiness from the sap-master, Lulamae.**

**Ahaha. Really, I was, at first, very dissatisfied with this story, but it turned out a little better than I expected. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I've got another AU in the works, a historical one no less. This was a very fun little project and I can't wait to start a new one.**

**-Lulamae**


End file.
